Antifa
"I lived amongst these species and I'm sure that they are just a bunch of wild creatures!"-'Unnamed zoologist' Anti-functional addicts (Homo violatores), a highly unintelligent species of humans who are known to hit innocent people accused of being "Nazis" and "fascists" even though they are the same thing. The population of Antifa is currently unknown however there is a guesstimate of 1,000 of them living in the United States under the surveillance of the government. History Antifa came out of the bowels of American society in 2016 just to piss off everyone with their assholism and destructive nature. They started to destroy historic buildings and monuments in 2017 especially from American history because they can't get any more attention. Also in 2018 and 2019, they started to believe that free speech is hate speech and must be eliminated to suit their selfish needs to censor and silence enemies. Society and Behavior They communicate by throwing feces at their enemies and expletives and racial slurs sometimes they don't speak at all but grunt and growl at their enemies or amongst each other. The use of physical attacks is an indication of them being angry at a particular human and also they have a mob mentality and will act on uncontrollable instinct until the threat is assaulted and incapacitated. They use spray paint to mark their territory and also they urinate on public buildings as a means to communicate with each other. Some members live in their parent's basement and don't have a social life until a big giant outrage shows up then they wood holler outside in a guttural sound. This is when they gather up to cause trouble for the civilized population raiding and damaging property as they head towards the protesters. Tactics and Intelligence *The use of unconventional weapons such as milkshakes, metal pipes, rocks, balloons filled with human feces, profanity, and garbage. *Yelling is the most common verbal tactic of Antifa "AHHH!", "FASCIST!", "GIMME!!", "UGGGHHH!!!", and some random racial slurs. *They frequently behave immaturely and engage in a variety of childish, cowardly and criminal actions. *They use pepper spray and bike locks on unsuspecting people. *Throwing rocks, bricks, bottles, cement-filled soda cans to show their aggressiveness over homo sapiens. *When very angry they use balloons filled with their own fecal matter and usually throw it at the person or animal that encroaches in their territory. *They use kicking or punching as a means to defend themselves against their opponents or innocent victims. *Sometimes they were observed to have used clubs as weapons and knock down trees that make their houses with. *They mark their territory by urinating or committing vandalism on buildings and statues especially historical places. *They act purely on emotion because they do not have the maturity level of Homo sapiens, *Their intelligence and ingenuity is usually low because of their inability to comprehend emotions and right from wrong and their lack of using tools properly makes them ignorant at best. Category:Terrorists Category:Terrorism Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Not Human Nature!